Hearts Apart
by ainsley25
Summary: Sequel to Love Lost. I suggest you read it if you haven't already. It's been a few months since Zoe's accident. She's lost her memories that are now going to change her love for him. But when she goes on a top secret missions to another school, she meets the cutest guy. She starts falling for him. Who will she end up with in the end? SEXUAL REFERENCES MAY BE INCLUDED.
1. Chapter 1- Lost Memories

**Hey Guys, this is the sequel to Love Lost. Most of the reviews I got stated that they wanted me to do a sequel so here I am. Updates should be quicker for this story. I've done the next two chapters which shall be published next week. Anyway, enjoy **

Zoe walked through the gates of Saint Hearts with a puzzled look on her face. Aneisha went up to her and hugged her. Frank, along with the rest of M.I.9 and the school knew of Zoe's traumatic accident. Zoe didn't hug her back. She just stood there. Aneisha looked at her with concern. She didn't know what was happening with her friend. She saw the huge cut on her forehead. Bruising on her arms and legs along with scrapes. Just then Frank's voice came through the communicator. He said.

"Aneisha, if Zoe is with you then bring her down to HQ. I will explain everything when you get here".

Aneisha took Zoe's hand and they ran through the busy school hallway. They got to the cupboard, Aneisha pulled the lever and they shot downwards. Their clothes changed. They got to the bottom as Aneisha saw the Tom, Dan and Frank. Stella was also there.

"Would someone please tell me what is going on", Dan asked baffled.

"Ok, due to Zoe's accident. Something has happened. Something we're not sure of. This might never come back." Frank said to his team.

His team just looked at him blankly. They turned to each other with despaired look on their faces. They knew what Frank was talking about was much worse than bruises and scars. They turned back to their mentor with their faces still concerned.

"What is it?" said Dan worriedly.

"Zoe's… lost her memories. Due to traumatic amnesia. She doesn't remember you, M.I.9, the school, her home. She does remember a few small things, but basically she doesn't remember us.

Aneisha broke down first. She collapsed to the floor with tears starting to appear in her eyes. Tom sat down next to her and hugged her sympathetically. They knew what Zoe had been through was bad, but not this bad. They have now lost their friend. Her skills, enthusiasm. She looked around HQ as if she had never been there before.

"What is this place?", Zoe asked curiously.

"This is M.I.9 HQ", Frank said to her.

"Frank. Just wondering does Zoe still remember her combat skills she learned from SKUL?" Dan asked.

Frank turned back to Zoe and she started doing cartwheels. Frank decided to fight her. She fought him with ease. Fighting like the old Zoe. She knocked him down to the ground and turned to face the others. Staring at them, as if trying to figure them out.

"Frank" asked Dan.

"What is it Dan?" Frank asked him in question.

"Can I… p-please speak to Zoe outside", Dan asked him stammering.

"Sure. Don't be too hard on her", Frank said seriously.

"I won't", Dan replied.

Frank spoke to Zoe and he told her to speak to Dan alone outside. She agreed. Frank summoned her outside and Dan followed close behind them. Frank left them alone outside of Saint Heart's, classes were still in class. Dan and Zoe sat down at a bench. A few minutes of awkward silence passed by until.

"So, I know you were my work colleague. That's what I've been told. Were you my friend?" she asked him.

"Yes, I was. We were very close", Dan replied.

"Oh, ok. Were we best friends?" she questioned.

"I guess you could say that", he said with concern.

"Dan, look. I might be able to remember my old memories. If you have something to say, please say it", she said in a serious tone.

"Ok, well we were… how should I put this. I was your boyfriend", Dan said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I… it must hurt me not remembering. Could you please help me remember what we once had?" she asked him.

"Of course. I'd love too." Dan replied ecstatically.

"Ok, come over this afternoon. To my house. I've only being there once this the accident. To get my school uniform. I insisted that I go to school". Zoe said.

Dan looked at her in awe. Hanging off every word she said. Zoe said goodbye. Told him to meet her at her house at 4:30pm, turned around walked out the front gates of Saint Hearts and got into the dropped off car, parked on the opposite side of the road.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. I hope you guys would please leave a review outlining what I'm doing wrong. That would be greatly appreciated. I will update my other stories soon. Thanks, Ains **


	2. Chapter 2- Not any easier

_Hey Guys, I know I promised to update weekly, which was meant to be yesterday and I'm very sorry. I have finished writing the sixth chapter for this. A trilogy still might be taking place after this story. I hope you guys are all enjoying this. As you may've seen I'm writing all my messages at the top. None at the bottom. I will try to update my other story ASAP. Next update for this will be Friday 30 August. Brace Yourselves. Please leave reviews._

_ Thanks,_

_ Ains, xoxo_

* * *

Chapter 2- Not any easier

Zoe walked through the front door of her beloved house, walked up the stairs to her bedroom. Shut the door and plopped her bag down beside her bed. She sat on her bad. She looked around in awe. She searched around her room. She didn't feel right there. It was as if she was breaking into somebody else's room. She was caught off guard when she saw a bunch of picture frames on the wall. She looked at the first one. It was of her family. The second, her mentor, her and her friends. The third of Dan and her. She was wearing a bright yellow dress. Whereas Dan was wearing a blue polo shirt and short jeans. She knew now that by that picture she must've been heavily in love with Dan. She stared around the room again. There was a tiny vault under her bedside table. She took it out and held it in her arms. It was a four-digit code. She typed in everything she thought of. No luck. She lay down on her bed. When she felt something under her pillow. She slid it out carefully. It was a padded notepad, more of a book that said Diary. She must've put it under there so nobody would find it. She opened it up in the middle of the book and she read one entry out loud.

"_Dear Diary, I shared my first kiss with Dan today. It was amazing! We have both finally admitted our feelings and now I think we're on the verge of becoming a couple. The kiss, ugh I just want to rewind it. In constant repeat. I'm so lucky to have him and my friends. They're all amazing people. I've been blessed so much. I couldn't ask for more. Anyway, gotta go now. Mum's cooking spaghetti and for dessert Chocolate Pudding. Thanks Diary. Bye!_" she finished reading.

Tears fell down her face as she finished the entry and slid it back under her pillow. She looked at the time 4:27pm. Dan would be here any second. She rubbed the tears of her face and got change into some clothes.

Dan knocked on her door and she told him to come in. He sat down beside her on the bed. Seeing that she's been crying.

"Are you ok?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" she replied.

"Well, you've just been crying. I know you don't feel like you know me that well but could you please tell what's wrong", he said sympathetically.

"I know… about our first kiss. The way it made me feel", she said to him.

"How did you find out?" he questioned her.

She took out the Diary from under her pillow. She knew that Dan had been her boyfriend. He did seem nice. So she opened up the page and he began reading. Once he finished he looked at her.

"Were we crazy in love?" Zoe asked as a tear formed in her eye.

"Yes, we were. We've been through a lot together." Dan said.

Zoe started crying. She was meant to be his girlfriend. How can he stand to be around me? She thought. I can see why he was my boyfriend. But really a handsome guy like him could do so much better. Why does he even waste his time with me? All these questions have answers but I'm afraid to ask. I don't want to complicate things even more than they already are. So I sit there in silence.

"Zoe, are you ok", Dan asked clicking his fingers in front of my face.

"What?" I say in disbelief.

"It's just that… you seem a little dazed. What are you thinking about?" he asked me.

Not knowing how to respond I tried to change the subject. But Dan kept asking me, clearly noticing I was hiding something. For some odd reason I want to protect him. I know that if I ask the questions, he might not answer. If I push him and my friends away, I might lose them for good. I just pray that I have the strength to get through this. To get back to my old life. Just reading the journal convinced me that I had a good life before.

Dan decided to leave a few minutes earlier. I sit there on my bed gazing out the window, watching him walk down the driveway then turn right presumably back home.


	3. Chapter 3- Zoe's Mission

_Hey Guys, I'm very sorry for not updating last week. I was busy with other things. But, I'm back now ready to give you guys another deserved chapter. That's not all, you see to make up for last week I'm putting Chapter 4 up as well. So give it a read. Don't forget to R and R both of these chapters. As well as my other stories. My update for next week will be definite. So don't worry._

_Happy Reading,_

_Ains :)_

* * *

Chapter 3- Zoe's Mission

**Zoe's P.O.V.**

Walking into school the next day wasn't any easier. I felt faces glued to me as I walk down the corridor to my first class. I want it to stop, but I don't. They can't help it. I don't even remember how I got here. To this moment. My friends and family tell me it an accident. They're just protecting me from the truth. I'm sick of being treated this way. I want to be treated like everyone else. Is that so much to ask. I snapped out of my trance when the teacher came in and greeted us a polite good morning, everyone replied. I felt the vibration of my pencil in my pocket as I turned around to my friends. Their pencils weren't buzzing and I started getting suspicious. I told the teacher that I needed to go to the bathroom. She gave me a pass and I ran down the corridor to the Janitor's Closet. I pulled on the broom, started up and was shot at high velocity down to M.I.9 HQ. Frank stood there, looking anxious, his head glued to the floor. A second later, his eyes met mine and he walked over to me.

"Zoe, I have a mission for you. It's only for you", he said sternly.

"What is it? I know I'm not much help considering my memory but I'm trying my hardest".

"I know you are", he gave me a sympathetic smile.

"So… what's this mission?" I asked quizzically.

"Well, we suspect that KORPS are copying us. They're setting up school kids to be agents at another school", Frank said calmly.

"So why am I doing it?" I asked.

"You have people skills. You have that shy innocence that makes you unsuspicious. People can approach you. You're a people person". Frank told me.

I nodded in agreement. The school was Kingfisher Water High. My mission was to stay there for a week and see if there were any KORPS agents. I would leave tomorrow. I know my memories and old life would have to wait. This was far more important.


	4. Chapter 4- The New Friend

Chapter 4- The New Friend

**Zoe's P.O.V.**

I walked into the new school with a smile on my face. It was an expensive school, you could tell by the large, painted brightly, coloured blue walls. The floor was white marble. The lockers were large. Zoe loved the look of the school. She walked into administration and was met by a young lady. The lady noticed her and she gave her a timetable outlining all of the different classes. Zoe thanked her and walked down the hall, she looked at the map that the lady provided her. The school was like a large circle, then she looked up and saw students leaving their classrooms. She just stood there frozen, dropped her books. She bent down to pick it up and she saw another pair of hands pick another pair of hands help her. When she looked up at the face, she stood there frozen. I guy wearing a grey jacket with a white shirt underneath, with a long pair of jeans that reached down to his white shoes. He had white hair that spiked up in the middle and bright blue eyes.

"Are you ok?", he asked me.

"No, I'm not. It's my first day here and I can't seem to find this classroom".

"Ah, ok. That's in English Block. You have English now. I have that subject too. I'll show you", he said to me.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it".

I walked with him and we got to talking. I found out his name was Maxim. We walked into class together and all the girls ooh and aah as we sat up the back. The teacher came in and I got out my book. We started copying notes off the board. I stared at him. He sat on the left side of me with sun just hitting the top of his hair. I turned back to the page I was on. I was still on a Mission. I looked around class for anyone that might be acting suspicious. Just then the overhead speakers came to life with the sound of the principal. We were all going to have an assembly now. The whole class stood up and walked out the door in single file. Maxim was standing right behind me. We walk down a large flight of stairs still in single file towards the hall.

The hall was big. It was filled with seats, enough for everyone to sit on. I asked the teacher if I could go to the bathroom. I left the hall. I washed my face in the bathroom, thinking of the day's events so far. I smiled in the mirror, watched my hands, dried hands and left the bathroom. Somebody grabbed my hand and spun me around. It was Maxim. Our noses close to touching. I breathed heavily. He asked if I could keep a secret. I said yes. He told me he was a part of M.I. High. He showed me I.D. I showed him mine. I asked if I could ask my mentor something.

"Frank, I need to ask you a question regarding an agent", I asked him.

"Yeah, who is it?", he asked me.

"Maxim Maxwell, I he an agent?"

"Yeah, he is. He has advanced combat and fighting skills. Analyst expert and part Technician. He's an expert with gadgets and he's part of the M.I. High project there too. Are you friends with him?"

"Yes, I am. Oh I haven't seen anyone acting suspicious or anything. There's an assembly in the hall right now. Hoping to find something there. I'll report back when I find something. Thanks Frank".

"No problem Zoe. Good Luck".

I walked back to where Maxim was standing and he said he did a little research about me. I told him I did the same. Both of us checking if the other was lying. We went back to the hall and sat down. The principal got up and made announcements. About an hour later the assembly ended. We got up and went outside. I walked out on my own. Thinking that Maxim is probably popular and had a group. But no, he sat with me on one of the silver seats outside. We talked about what I was investigating. He was doing the same. No new leads for him yet. None for me.

"Zoe, w-would you j-join me in having d-dinner on Friday Night?" he asked me.

"Alright, sounds like fun. You didn't have to get so nervous. You don't waste anytime", I told him.

"I know. It's just that I met the prettiest girl I've ever seen today. I don't want to mess things up."

"You're not. By the way, your hot, handsome, attractive."

"You're just saying that".

"I'm not".

"By the way, I'm sorry about the accident and your current condition".

"Hey, you don't have to say that".

"I do, because I was the one in the other car. The car that hit you."


	5. Chapter 5- Falling for Him

_Hi everyone, it's another Friday night so it's time for an update. Yay! Anyway, it was the last day of term today and now it's officially holiday! :) So that's means I will be able to write a lot more due to being at home. As some of you know I announced on Twitter that my next story will be a sequel to this one, which will be titled Torn. I will start work on this story soon. Updates during the holidays will be definite so don't worry._

_Thanks,_

_Ains :)_

* * *

Chapter 5- Falling for Him

I stood there in shock. I wanted to say something but I couldn't. I was speechless.

"Please say something." he said to me.

"I don't know what to say. You just told me something I'm trying to process myself."

"Ok, I probably should go." he said to me.

He started to walk away but I grabbed his arm.

"It wasn't your fault. I wasn't focusing on the road and now I have to suffer the consequences."

"Really?"

"Really. Let's just forget everything and just stay friends, ok?"

"Ok."

"I was just wondering do you still want to go to dinner with me."

"Of course."

I kissed his cheek and walked back to the hall. He followed close behind me, the redness growing in his cheeks as I looked back and smiled. We walked back to class and we chatted. He told me he didn't have any friends. I asked him why, he said it was easier that way. Not to get too close to people when you're a spy. I understood that, I mean my only friends were my colleagues. So we sat at the back once again and focused on the never-ending lesson. It was so boring; finally the hand struck the twelve as everyone left the classroom.

The next period went quicker and so did Lunch. Then there were the last two periods, they went quick. Then home time. I said goodbye to Maxim as he went back into school. I followed him into a large music room. The room was round. I saw Maxim pick up the guitar and pluck the strings and start to sing. It was mesmerizing. His deep yet soft voice blended with the guitar perfectly. It was like you were someone else until he sung that last note and plucked that last string. I came out from hiding and started clapping. His face turned bright red.

"How long have you been there?" he asked me. Even though he knew the answer.

"The whole time." I replied.

"I thought you were going to say that. So… what did you think? Of my singing."

"Amazing! It was breathtaking. Why aren't you in Glee Club?"

"What's glee club?"

"It's where people join and sing, everyone with their different musical talents and standards come together to make something special."

"I didn't know we had one."

I started laughing. "I was here a day and you didn't know?"

"Yeah, I know. Embarrassing ha."

"Yeah, I think so."

With that he put the guitar down and we left the round room. Both smiling. I think I'm falling for him.


	6. Chapter 6- The Real Me

_Hey Guys, I'm back once again to deliver this chapter. It has come to my attention that many of you aren't reviewing this story. I don't know if you just don't read, don't like it or can't be bothered. I hate myself for this but I'm gonna give you guys an ultimatum. If I don't get at least 6 reviews that would make it 20, I will end this story. I am sorry for all the people that do review. That does mean a lot. I am also thinking of cancelling the production of Torn. The sequel after this. I don't see the point in putting time and effort into this story if none of you read or review. I want 5 or more reviews each chapter or this story will be on the chopping block._

_Thanks,_

_Ains :(_

* * *

Chapter 6- The Real Me

**Zoe's P.O.V.**

I looked in the mirror and spun around a few times. I was wearing a short yellow dress. My hair in a clip, with tanned shoes that reached up above my ankles. I decided to go simple. If Maxim was to get to know the real me. I wouldn't dress up all elegant and fancy to get his attention. I walked down the staircase, my parents waiting for me at the bottom. I smiled at them and hugged them. I told them everything about Maxim. They weren't happy. But they let me go anyway. I told them I was walking. It was only a few blocks. They gave me the ok and with that I walked past them, turned around and smiled. I closed the door. Leaning against the door I felt tears pour down my face. I cover my mouth wiped my face and started walking.

I was there a few minutes late. That's what I assumed because he was already there. I walked up to him smiled. He was carrying the tickets, the popcorn and our drinks. I decided to carry a few of them. I followed him into the movie cinema. We sat down in the middle, I leaned my head on his shoulder. He smiled and stroked a few strands of the loose hair that were a mess. He tucked them behind my ear. I felt a sensation go down my spine. I'm not saying it's a bad thing its just that I'm not used to that. So I just shut my eyes praying that everything will be ok and will go back to normal.

I open my eyes. I look around and I get up off Maxim's shoulder. He looks at me and smiles. Did I fall asleep during the movie? Before I could think of an answer to that question. He took my hand and he leads me out of the cinema. We get into his car and drive off to the nearest restaurant.

* * *

**Maxim's P.O.V.**

I stared at Zoe. I don't know what to say or think. I'm scared for her. It took her real courage to even get into the car and come on this date with me. I'm crazy for asking her. She's crazy for forgiving me. I don't know what to think. This week has gone so fast. She's different, unique, special and not to mention attractive and pretty. We've been chatting all week. I finally joined the glee club thanks to her and she also joined. I was shocked and surprised. I'm the lead Male Vocalist and she's the lead Female Vocalist. We sing well together. The first time I heard her sing, I stood there in shock. Then we sang together like the music held us together. That's not all. She doesn't like me because I look attractive; she likes me because of what I am on the inside. That's the first time someone actually took the time to get to know me. My thoughts got cut off when Zoe started tugging on my arm. We were there at the restaurant. I got out of the car before I said anything. I held her hand and started walking.

I sat at the restaurant and looked at the menu. I stared up at Zoe a few times, staring out the window. I don't know why but I start daydreaming again. The waiter tapping my shoulder pulls me once again out of my trance. I tell him what I want to order and then Zoe does. When her green eyes met mine I finally realised why I've been daydreaming. I finally figured out what I thought about her, I think I'm starting to fall in love.


	7. Chapter 7- The Kiss

_Hey Guys, so thanks to everyone's kind support and reviews I have decided to keep this story going for a while. I am sorry to say this but there won't be much Zan in this FanFic. But this also does depend on my next story too. I don't know whether to keep continuing with it or not so please leave me your reviews. Remember, I want at least 5 or more for each chapter. This one got 8. So THANKS! A special shout out to MIHighandAlexRider4eva for mentioning this story in her story and telling people to review. Thanks. I hope you enjoy :)_

_See ya next time,_

_Ains :)_

* * *

Chapter 7- The Kiss

_6 Months after the date..._

**Maxim's P.O.V.**

I walk down the halls of my beloved school thinking of my first date with Zoe. A smile grows onto my face as I see Zoe at her locker. She smiles and waves at me, we've taken it slow. Going out, having conversations that go into the dead of night. I'm of glad. After all we're both M.I.9 Agents. I wish I could do something more extravagant, something to make a couple. I walk into the hall for Assembly and I see my golden opportunity. Prom, ok this might be more for girls but the guys have to ask out the girls. I look to the right and then there's a Sadie Hawkins Dance. I have no idea what that is what so ever. I see Zoe through the crowd of people and run over to her.

"Hey Zo, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure. What is this about?"

"Well, I was wondering do you know what a Sadie Hawkins Dance is?"

"Yeah, it's like a prom but the girls ask out the guys. It's vice-versa to prom."

"Oh, ok. I just saw that we're having a Prom and a Sadie Hawkins."

"That's awesome. I don't know which one will go first."

"Yeah, I hope it's Prom."

The principal came up onto the stage and told everyone to be seated and to please be quiet. We all sat down, I sat next to Zoe. The principal started talking, I wasn't paying any attention. I looked at Zoe a few times then turned my head away. Zoe then nudged me.

"What happened?" I asked her in disbelief.

"Weren't you listening?" she questioned me in a soft whisper.

"No, I wasn't. So what did happen?"

"The Prom and the Sadie Hawkins Dance themes have been announced."

"Oh ok. What are they?"

"For the Prom its Fire and for the Sadie Hawkins it's Ice."

"Oh no. Which one is going first?"

"The Prom, Fire. Then Sadie Hawkins, Ice."

"When's the prom?"

"Next week"

"Next week, what?!"

"This has been planned for the past 3 months."

"But he announced it just then, right?"

"No, he didn't. He was just going through the normal announcements."

"He was, oh."

"Yeah, assembly's now over."

Next week, was the only thing I could think about as I left assembly to go to my first class. Unfortunately I wasn't with Zoe. I'm not with her until recess. Two hours without her. Every second without her was torture. As if I'm not myself without her. So as I saw her leave the hall I shut my eyes. Hoping that the time without her would pass by as fast as it could. I'm going to ask her to prom.

It got to recess and I ran out of class to the other side of school and stood outside the classroom Zoe was in. She was the first and a twirled her into my arms.

"I figured you would've been the first to leave the classroom."

Zoe stood there blushing and smiling.

"Look, I have to ask you something".

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Would you go with Prom to me? I know you probably don't want to because we're..."

She cut me off by kissing me. I kissed back as we felt the gap from friendship to relationship jump as we pulled back from each other.

"Of course I'll go with you."

With that she left. I saw her turn back at me, wave, smiled and walked. Its official, we were now together.


	8. Chapter 8- Happiness Short-lived

_Hi Guys, Friday Night time for another update. I was supposed to update last Friday but I didn't due to the lack of reviews. So a big shoutout to Iwillbelieveit for being the only one to review in that two week period. Unfortunately, I'm giving another ultimatum. If I don't get at least 10 reviews for this chapter, by next Friday this story might be gone. The choice is yours. Also, you may have noticed that I changed my bio. So now all my stories are there. Except for Love Lost._

_See ya next time,_

_Ains :(_

* * *

Chapter 8- Happiness Short-lived

A week later...

**Zoe's P.O.V.**

I walked to school with eyes glued onto me. This has happened ever since Maxim and I became a couple. It's just like what happened to me at Saint Hearts, but now I have a boyfriend. I turned the corner and instantly locked eyes with him. He walked up to me, finally he kissed me. It had been 3 days now ever since he asked me to the prom and of course I accepted. The prom was next Friday. I had picked a dress. I was running for Prom Queen. I thought it would be fun. That's when I felt the vibration in my pocket. I held it up and Maxim directed me into an empty classroom. I heard Frank's voice blare over the speaker.

"Zoe, I have news."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"The three KORPS Agents have been captured."

"That's good."

"Yeah, it is. You see you can move back to Saint Hearts immediately."

"What?!"

"You can move back now. With Aneisha, Tom, Dan and Me."

"NO!"

"What's wrong?"

"Well, you see Frank, I have a boyfriend. He's the best thing that's happened to me since the accident."

"What about Dan?"

"He's not the one for me."

"Ok, it's your call. I'll tell him and your friends that you're not coming back."

"Frank, can I tell you something later?"

"Yeah, of course."

I walk outside and I turn to see Maxim leaning against a wall. I walk into him and he embraces me. My head rested nicely between his chest. He holds me. I just keep praying in my head that he'll never let go.

* * *

It's now recess. I go outside, hide from sight and draw around my bag for my pencil. I hear Frank's voice once again as I took a deep breath in and spoke.

"Hey Frank, it's me Zoe. Are you there?"

"Yes, I am. So what did you want to tell me?"

"Well, after this... I'm not coming back to Saint Hearts."

"You mean you're staying there longer?"

"No."

"You're taking time off?"

"No."

"Then what do you mean?"

"Frank, let me just make myself clear. I'm not coming back to Saint Hearts."

"Is there a reason for this? Is it you're memory?"

"No, it has nothing to do with my memory. But there is a reason?"

"Well, I want to know what it is."

"You see, I don't want to go back there. I want to stay here. I love my new life. Thanks for everything you and my friends have given me, but Goodbye."

"Zoe wai..."

I dropped my pencil and I felt a tear stream down my cheek. It didn't hurt me as much as I thought because I didn't remember them. I came out of hiding and I and went to find Maxim.

I found Maxim and we walked to our spot. It was the spot where we hung out at. I stretched my legs out and Maxim wrapped his arms around me.

"What did you say to Frank?"

"I said that I am going to stay here"

"Really?"

"Yes, I am. I'm not going back to Saint Hearts or M.I.9."

He hugged me and then we kissed. We looked out at the view of the school that was below us. I was praying that things wouldn't change.


	9. Chapter 9- Letting go

_Hey Guys, so sorry I didn't update last night. I was planning to and I came to a realisation. That I haven't focused on the team at Saint Hearts. So I just wrote up a quick chapter to get that back on track. This is short but I promise the next chapter will be longer. There will only be a few more chapters, but don't despair. If I keep getting kind and constructive reviews so I might continue with Torn. As some of you may have noticed I have in my bio all my stories (except for Love Lost) there. There are six coming soon. So I hope that will be good. I will start them soon. A big shoutout to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. I really appreciate it. Please keep reviewing. Remember 5 or more would be good. Sorry about the long message._

_Happy Reading,_

_Ains :)_

* * *

**_Back at Saint Hearts…_**

Frank got of the communicator and turned back to face his team. The team went silent for a few minutes before Dan said,

"So... Frank. When is Zoe coming back?

"She isn't".

"What?!"

"I'm sorry guys, but Zoe has decided to stay at her new school and to resign from M.I.9".

"No, that can't be right."

"I'm sorry, she has a boyfriend now Dan".

"Excuse me".

Dan left. Tom and Aneisha looked at each other. Not knowing what to say they left as well.

Dan sat by himself, staring at the photos of him and Zoe on his phone. A tear streamed down his cheek as he looked at them all. One by one he started deleting them, knowing that she's moved on. When he finished he turned off his phone and started walking home. He got home and went to his room. He took all the photos and anything that would trigger Zoe and put them in storage. He laid on his bed and shut his eyes. Going through each of his memories with her one by one. From the day they met until the last time he saw her. A tear streamed down his cheek. He continued to sleep, it was clear that Zoe had moved on easy. It made him question did she actually ever love him? He must've meant nothing to her. There was a void in his heart that could only be filled by Zoe. He and Zoe weren't meant to be. He has to start accepting the fact that his relationship with Zoe is over and the fact that their relationship doesn't and never will have a happy ending.


	10. Chapter 10- The Winner is

_A/N: Hey Guys, I know this is a bit later than planned and I'm sorry :( Anyway, I was wondering what you guys would think if I took out the Sexual References for this story and changed the rating to T. Please leave your comments and decisions in the review. I would very much appreciate Constructive Criticism from anyone. Good or Bad. Plans for future chapters for this story will be also appreciated. This story will be ending soon and I don't know if Torn will go on ahead. But it proboably will. Decisions regarding The Sexual References, Rating and Constructive Criticism will be made in the next chapter. BTW, 5 or more reviews for this chapter. So Enjoy!_

_Sorry about the long message,_

_Ains :)_

* * *

Chapter 10- The Winner is…

Maxim and Zoe held hands as they walked into the school hall. Zoe was wearing a red dress. Her hair curly and the red necklace complimenting her dress. Maxim was wearing a red tuxedo, his hair spiked up as usual. With a nice red tie. They kissed before they started dancing.

It started out well. It was a fast upbeat tempo that everyone danced to. Everyone was enjoying each other's company. You just saw smiling faces as you danced. Just then Zoe noticed a dark figure that was standing in the corner of the hall. The outline of his body was all that could be seen.

"Hey, I'll be back."

"Ok."

Just as Zoe walked over to the dark silhouette in the corner it walked away from her. It started to run away. She saw it run out the door. She decided quickly to follow it. As Zoe went outside to see the silhouette, it disappeared from sight. She sighed in dismay as she turned around and went inside.

Zoe walked over to Maxim and continued to dance with him. It was now slow dance. Every girl in their boy's arm as they rotate clockwise in a circular motion. Zoe joined Maxim and she placed her head into his Maxim's shoulder and danced. They danced for a while as Maxim held her head, praying not to let this moment end.

Every single type of dance was now done. Everyone directed their attention to the principal who was standing on stage. He held two golden envelopes, for Prom King and Queen. Two people stood behind him holding a crown and a tiara. He started mumbling on and on about the prom. Until, he finally started announcing Prom King.

"And the Winner of Prom King is... Maxim Maxwell." he said.

The crowd went wild including Zoe. Who was jumping up and down. It made sense, considering Maxim was a candidate for Prom King. He managed to beat the other four. Maxim started walking up to get his crown, he finally got to the stage when he the people put the crown on his head. Once again the crowd roared as the crown was placed on his head. Everyone clapped and once again the fell silent as the Principal summoned for us to be quiet. He then announced Prom Queen.

"The Winner of Prom Queen is... Zoe London."

Zoe stood shocked and speechless, she wasn't even a candidate. It didn't make sense. Everyone stared at Zoe as she started making her way towards the stage. The two people put the tiara on her head once she was on the stage. Everyone started to clap. Maxim and Zoe then held hands and bowed in front of the student body.

"Ok now, quiet. It is now time for The Prom King and Queen to have their first dance."

They started walking down off the stage, hands intertwined as they were to stand in the centre of the hall. It was a mixture of slow dance, then fast. Everyone eventually joined in as the night almost came to an end. People, rather couples started getting their photos taken. Everyone was smiling, then the time came where we had to go home.

Just as Maxim and Zoe were about to walk out of the hall, Zoe saw the dark silhouette again. He stepped out and went outside, just as they approached him. He walked away, back home, never to be seen again.


End file.
